Farfalla
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: Gadis itu begitu rapuh, dan terlalu lembut. Membuatnya dirinya terlihat lemah. Karena itulah, ia perlu seseorang yang ingin melindunginya sampai ia mati— YmirxChristaxLevi, slight Shoujo-ai.


**Farfalla**

**Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama**

**Farfalla ©Me**

* * *

"_...The truth, repeating over and over, was so far from me.."_

[—Sister's Noise, FripSide

To Aru Kagaku no Railgun 1st Opening—]

.

#

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari dengan kencang, membawa tubuh mungilnya seolah melayang di atas jalanan berbatu. Rambut berwarna kuning cerahnya yang seperti seorang dewi turut menari tertiup angin, terkibas di setiap langkahnya.

Historia Reiss—Atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Christa Renz, tidak memperdulikan banyaknya luka yang merusak kulit pucatnya, —Tidak memperdulikan hamparan ilalang yang mencuri darahnya setiap saat.

Ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. —Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal macam itu. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang hanyalah, _Lari._

Lari—Lari dari satu musuh yang benar-benar ia tak bisa hadapi. Titan, _Titan._

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Gadis itu tidak _mengerti._ Ia hanya tidak mengerti, mengapa ia harus melawan semua mahluk yang mengerikan itu.

Namun, ia tahu. —Ia tahu. Jika tidak ada yang berniat mengorbankan nyawa, maka siapa yang akan menyelamatkan semua orang?

Persetan dengan semuanya. Titan, titan, _titan._

Lepas dari semua fikiran itu, ia beristirahat sebentar di dekat pohon, ia menoleh ke belakang. Untunglah para Titan itu tidak lagi mengejar.

Christa jatuh terduduk dan melegakan dirinya dengan menyender di dekat pohon. Keringatnya mengucur tanpa henti. Jantungnya berdetak cepat terlalu gila, mungkin karena dirinya berlari terlalu lama.

Matanya berputar turun ke arah kedua kakinya. Ia menelan ludah, kakinya seperti sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya pelan, menutup matanya perlahan. Sedetik kemudian, berbagai fikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Rentetan pertanyaan terus mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

Ia sendiri. Dirinya sendiri. Berada di hutan yang gelap ini. Sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Ymir.."Bibir tipisnya memanggil nama itu dengan lirih, "… Ymir.."

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik—Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang menambah dinginnya malam, berusaha memainkan rambutnya tanpa dosa.

"… Kumohon.. Ymir.."Christa mendapati pipinya semakin memanas, ".. Tolong aku.."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

5 detik—

—Gendang telinganya hanya menyapa keheningan.

Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi menahan semua kesakitannya—Perlahan—

—Gadis itu menutup matanya.

.

"_.. Sudah kuduga! Kamu memang manis, Christa..!"_

_Christa merasa pipinya mulai menghangat ketika Ymir merangkul tubuhnya seperti itu. Kedua matanya berhadapan dengan bola mata Jingga-nya._

_Mendapati Christa yang tengah tersipu, Ymir menyeringai dan mencubit pipinya yang lembut, "Kalau Titan sudah kita basmi semua, kamu mau kan menikah denganku?"_

"_H-Hee?!"Christa terkejut sekaligus berteriak dengan wajah polosnya, rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya, membuat Ymir ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun, Ymir hanya tertawa kecil._

"_.. Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau menikah denganku, Christa-ku?"Tanya Ymir dengan selipan nada seduktif._

_Christa tidak berani menjawab. Nyatanya, wajahnya sudah merah padam._

_Melihat Christa yang terdiam malu, Ymir menepuk bahunya, "Christa..?"_

_Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, "Ne.. Ymir.."_

"_Hm..?"_

"_Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa selamat dari semua Titan itu..?"_

_Hening._

"_Ymir..?"_

"_Kita pasti akan selamat, Christa."Ymir tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu gadis berambut kuning tersebut, "Pasti. Aku berjanji, Christa. Aku pasti melindungimu."_

"_Pasti.."Christa tersenyum tipis, "Pasti…"_

_._

"Ymir…"

"Hmm..?"

Christa tersentak dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang menjawabnya, Jangan-jangan—

"Y—Ah, bukan.. Anda.."Christa terbelalak, " ..Levi-Heichou.."

"Christa Renz."Sang pemuda yang berumur 30 tahun itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan masam, "Dimana teman-temanmu?"

Christa sedikit takut ketika suara Levi yang benar-benar dingin itu membalasnya, "Anu.. M-Mereka.. Maksudku.. aku.. tidak tahu.."

".. Kau terpisah dengan teman-temanmu..?"Levi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "Atau kau yang kabur meninggalkan teman-temanmu..?"

Christa merasa ada yang tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya, "Mereka.. Levi-Heichou.. Anu.."

"… Mati?"

Wajah Christa memucat.

"Konyol sekali."Levi mengalihkan pandangan dan berdiri tegap, "… Benar-benar konyol. Sesungguhnya, kau itu diajari apa?"

Ia terdiam.

"… Kau memang seorang perempuan, tabi bukan berarti kau boleh bermalas-malasan seperti itu."Levi membuang nafasnya, lalu berbalik ke arah Christa.

Christa hanya bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak gentar ketika melihat Levi yang terus berjalan ke arahnya. Terus mendekatinya. Christa yang masih duduk terus berusaha agar dirinya tidak terlihat lemah di depannya.

Levi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang gadis, sehingga nafas hangatnya bisa terasa menggelitik di sebelah telinga Christa.

"Kau.."Levi berbisik pelan di samping telinganya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, ".. Kau gunakan untuk apa alat-alatmu itu?"

Christa mendekap mulutnya, "Ma-Maafkan aku.."

_PLAK!_

Christa hanya membeku ketika merasakan tangan Levi yang menampar pipinya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu dilatih ulang."Sahutnya pendek, "Christa Renz. Kita harus cepat kembali ke markas."

"Tapi, Levi-Hei—"

"Bungkam mulut busukmu itu, Christa Renz."Levi memandangnya tajam, "Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Anda bisa pergi sendiri, Levi-Heichou."Christa menundukkan kepalanya, "Kedua kakiku sudah patah, aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan."

Levi mengangkat alisnya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada kedua kaki Christa. Ia menghela nafas, pantas saja gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dari tadi.

"… Lemah."Levi lalu mebalikkan tubuhnya, duduk membelakangi Christa dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Christa menatap Levi dengan pandangan heran.

Levi mendecih sebal, "Cepat naik ke punggungku, dasar bodoh."

"T-Tapi—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memberikan alasan kepadaku?"Levi menatapnya malas, "Buang semua alasanmu untuk sekarang dan—CEPAT NAIK!"

"B-Baik!"

Christa segera terseok untuk mendekati punggung Levi dan bersusah payah untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher lelaki tersebut. Untungnya Levi tidak terlalu tinggi.

Dengan perlahan, Levi mengangkat paha Christa dan membawanya pergi.

Namun…

—Mereka berdua..

Mereka berdua—

Tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari belakang mereka.

Christa tersentak ketika merasakan aura yang sangat dikenalinya—

"… Ymir..?"

* * *

**FIN**

**RnR Please?**


End file.
